That Which is Most Important
by Fandork
Summary: MomoKai, oneshot. On the topic of That Most Important Person.


A/N: MomoKai Friendship-Centric. Prompt: _That Most Important Person_.

This was an ambitious one for me, so I hope it comes out well and you enjoy it.

Warnings: Some MomoKai, beyond friendship, and references to Momo-Het.

Please review!

---

"_That…most important person, that special one who makes your heart beat faster: who is that person for you…?" _His dark eyes are shaded, hidden behind his hair, and the boy's voice is heavy with apprehension. The girl, clutching her hand to her chest, stumbles a step behind her companion, and she flounders, her eyes wide with questioning.

There is such hesitation, and then comes a whisper of uncertainty from her lips, "_Ano…"_

And there—Momo has already heard it so many times before; he is incredibly bored of it, to the point where his head is nodding dangerously over on the side to his shoulder. He blinks furiously at the air to stop himself.

The screen flickers, casting its light across his dark living room, and along the walls in the back.

He scratches at a nonexistent itch on his upper arm, underneath his tee-shirt. The music that drifts over from the TV both attempts and fails to catch his attention, where the characters are holding out with a dramatic pause before they take that plunge, and he fixatedly regards the fashion in which his hands wring in his lap.

"_My most special one_…?"

The theme is unrelenting and earnest—and damn, it is such a cliché, and he finds it irritates him because even beyond that it is just stupid too.

Here it was though: Something everyone seemed completely intent on, something everyone wanted to hear. But it wasn't anything he himself cared for.

It was a girl thing—and he would know too; he has taken a number of dates to see this particular movie while it was playing in theaters. Every occasion it had been the same. Each girl who had accompanied him had been so impressed and taken in by this scene that they had clenched his hand tightly on the armrest. He would look to them, and their eyes would be welled up with emotion, a blush would rest in place on their cheeks, and they would simply _stare_ at the screen.

It captivated them somehow.

Yet, it was complete rubbish.

And sure, it was a welcome bonus for them to be eager to give him a goodnight kiss at the end of the date, but he had sworn he couldn't take listening to anymore of it.

'_That most important person.'_

He had tried at first, but he didn't _get_ it—how could anyone in their right mind be fooled into living by that? Momo certainly wasn't.

…Still. He _really_ did enjoy those goodnight kisses, and so he had continuously invited his dates to go see that movie.

But how in the hell had he gotten himself into watching it again?--On DVD release, no less.

Momo pressed his back into the sofa's cushions in an attempt to escape the video that was playing on his television set in front of him. The dull light flashed lazily over his face.

"_That person…? That person who makes my heart beat faster…is you."_

_---_

Kaidou, leaning precariously foreword with his head inclined closer to the action of the scene, nearly gasps, and then his breath wavers into stillness. His stiff position and the way his eyes take in the movie would reveal his ignorance to the room around him.

On the TV, the schoolboy leans in to softly kiss the girl of his affections after a confession.

His heart leaps heroically in his chest, and his thoughts are caught, struck by a line:

'_That most important person'_.

And Kaidou just genuinely _gets _it.

The part of his mind that was readily and willingly accepting of how it moved him thought it was absolutely wonderful.

This idea, that there was someone that you have who is so important to you, who affects you in that way, to be with them always, and to care about them even before yourself, it wakes up in his body, causing him to tremble with awareness.

He wonders if he has that—If he will have that, ever—

And Kaidou wishes that he will in the most private depths of his thoughts.

His fists clench themselves at his sides, and he finally releases his breath. It is so moving of an experience, and he forgets himself long enough to think of what he is watching beyond a movie, that those people must really love each other.

It's all so new—This movie, and this goal.

He continues to be transfixed as the credits begin to roll. When he finally shifts in his seat, after not having moved an inch for the better half of the movie, he makes an effort to swipe away at the deep blush of his cheeks.

Kaidou makes a noise in the back of his throat to assert himself back into his surroundings, and this startles Momo out of his rest.

Then he remembers Momo's presence for the first time, and he glances sidelong at him, realizing how dazed he must appear. This one thought is enough to embarrass him, so he clicks his tongue and hisses it away.

No matter how good of a movie it was, he reminds himself, it is not good enough to get caught looking like a fool in front of Momoshiro, least of all in the other boy's own house, after being invited over for the night.

Momo sits up to arch his back, stretching his arms out and above him. He makes a show of yawning.

When he finishes, Momo says, "Saa, Mamushi, crappy movie, ne?" at the same moment Kaidou says uncomfortably, "Eh. Good movie."

Both of their voices catch on their last syllable, and they then eye each other warily, as if the other has no taste.

Kaidou realizes that it is just like Momoshiro to not appreciate something that is good and has such meaning flowing behind it.

Momo chooses to roll his eyes up to a spot on the ceiling, and Kaidou hisses somewhere under his breath.

"I'd never have taken you for such a sappy idiot." Momo sounds out carefully, an effort which goes to hell when he picks up a throw pillow from the couch that he has been fingering and tosses it deliberately at Kaidou's head.

Kaidou, infuriated by the insult, throws back the pillow with a lot more force, and the two begin to tussle, like so many other occasions, with Momoshiro's mother's decorative living room pillows.

His mother would have been upset with him on so many levels, had she been present at their home that evening.

When Kaidou whips a pillow at Momo that leaves a harsh red streak on his forehead, they both quiet with finality, and indignantly slouch into the sofa. The taller boy rubs at his head.

"Oi, Mamushi," He mutters after a while, and jostles him with his elbow, grinning lopsided.

Kaidou accepts this, and looks off to the side of Momoshiro's living room. The television has lapsed into a blank screen, which rebounds throughout the entire room.

Momo, noticing how Kaidou looks at the lights, regretfully comes to a stand, and turns off the video. The TV argued with him for a moment, before flashing back on to their local news station.

Kaidou looks up to it, and Momoshiro hesitates with his hand on the power button.

When he clicks it off, all light in the room dissipates, leaving both boys to blink it away, and it is minutes before their eyes adjust well enough.

The sofa shifts as Momo sits back down in his seat, and he watches Kaidou draw up his knees to his chin, and sling an arm around them.

Since he knows it wouldn't be like Kaidou to bring it up, he does so himself, saying at length, "Do you really believe in that crap?" He gestures at the blank screen, knowing full well that Kaidou can't see him.

Kaidou doesn't respond.

Momo bites his bottom lip, and tries again, but Kaidou's voice interrupts him.

"…_Fushu_. Maybe."

Without looking he knows Momo is giving him a face, so he goes on, sounding put out and annoyed.

"Why _not_?"

Momo finds himself grinning widely. It does surprise him that Kaidou feels this way about it. It's unexpected.

"Well, it's girly, for one," Momo says, mostly to get a rise out of the other boy.

When Kaidou hisses, he forgoes that and continues, seriously.

"It's impossible. It's just not _real_. You like a hot girl, yeah, and so maybe she likes you back, and you go on a date, and if you're lucky, you make-out a bit. But that has never lasted." Momo goes back to rubbing engagingly at the itch on his arm that wasn't actually there.

"…Ch'." Is all Kaidou says.

Momo frowns, and clenches his teeth. "See? A whole lot of good you are, Mamushi. You've never even had a girlfriend!"

Kaidou doesn't bother to contest it, because he hasn't.

"You _idiot_," Kaidou says, instead. "It's not that. It's not that at all." Kaidou fumbles, draws his hand through his hair, and glares at the sofa cushions. "_Fushu_. It's having a friend."

He doesn't really understand it himself, so he hopes that Momoshiro won't laugh at him as his explanation leaves his mouth.

And of course, it's then that he realizes he had poked at Momo's chest for emphasis, and now his hand rests there, with his fingers splayed out carefully.

His blush returns and he chokes, and his heartbeat speeds up and he isn't thinking coherently anymore.

Momoshiro is looking at him curiously, with surprise.

Kaidou feels the toned chest underneath his palm and the heart that is there, and the beating that is becoming fast and irregular.

All in one sudden motion, he jerks his hand away, and he pushes himself at a distance further away on the other end of the couch.

Momo recovers much sooner and his voice, slightly less assured than his normal tone says, "Oh." And after a beat, gets up to turn the power back on the television.

Kaidou wants to ask him what the hell he thinks he is doing, but his throat is still hitching on his words.

Momoshiro presses another button and on the screen in front of them both, the movie begins again.

---

End.

---

ProdigyFandork,

Emi


End file.
